ARIA the Revelation
by ArticHaze
Summary: The whimsical continuation of Akari's life of a Prima with her forlonged trainee Ai in ARIA Company. In the events that follow however, a haunting past lingers in question before her very first arrival in Neo-Venezia as the story unravels the existential drama of the forgotten dark truths of her current self and the ultimate revelation of her longed future.


**Main Characters:** Mizunashi Akari  
**Secondary characters: **(Nakamura) Ai, Alicia Florence, Ayumi K. Jasmine, Izumo (Arata)/Akatsuki's older brother  
**Side characters: **Aika S. Granzchesta, Akira E. Ferrari, Alice Caroll, Izumo Akatsuki, Albert Pitt, Woody, Namihei Anno (Mailman), Ametsuchi Akino (Grandma)  
**Original Characters: **Aron Whale [48], Alaina Lionheart [23], Ariel Montecuccoli [15], Mizunashi Akita [46], Tsueno Araki [24], Tominaga Akise [26]

******Chapters:** 12

**Genre:** Drama, Mystery, Science-fiction, Slice of Life, Romance, Criminal, Psychological, Supernatural

**Rating: **Fiction M (Contains alcohol/drug reference, mature subject matter, and colourful language)

**Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction and tribute to my most inspiring anime series since 2008. All existent characters, rights, and original content of the manga/anime solely belong to Kozue Amano. I own absolutely nothing for the continual creation of the ARIA manga and trilogy of the anime series. After many years of contemplation, I truly hope that many will appreciate this new interpretation of the ARIA universe as much as I've written this. Feel free to PM/add in any discussion if you have questions/constructive criticism regarding the flow of the series. Please enjoy and cheers.**

* * *

**This is a short sample based on the second half of the series, I'm posting this so everyone can get a slight feeling of what to expect so to not make the summary above misleading. I'll be removing this when I finally manage to reach to this chapter which will have already served its duty. As above, questions and thoughts are always appreciated, thanks in advance.**

* * *

It was 8:00AM in the morning as the winter sun rises after Christmas has passed. Boxing Day finally arrives as it was another day of opportunity to do some winter shopping and other wonderful activities. In both Man-Home and Neo-Venezia, the universal tradition before New Years has never changed since.

As others would be celebrating this particular occasion with their friends and/or families, for Akari, it was anything but.

Akari, unknowingly kidnapped and still wearing the same dress and boots from her date yesterday, slowly wakes up in faint vision. The first thing she realizes was she was completely strapped in a glued chair. Akari was confusingly shocked in this constrained situation.

Unable to move, she calls for help. No one responds. As she looked around, she was in what it seems to be a distantly abandoned apartment. With the cold floor, rickety walls, and unfurnished all-in-one room surrounding her, it appears to be that she was dragged to the furthest zone away from mainland Tokyo, somewhere only the most unfortunate residents would live in.

Thinking back about what Araki said earlier, she should've listened to him on taking a cab instead of enjoying the night streets of Tokyo back to her apartment all by herself. She feels in full regret of ignoring a new friend that only wishes her for the best.

Moments later, the door opens. A tall figure approaches in the shade. Akari shivers to know who it is behind it and what he may even look like. All she wonders is what this person may want from her to warrant the idea of being confined to a chair to begin with.

As the shade approaches closer, she finally sees the person behind it. He was a tall slender man with blond hair in a median straight cut. Wearing a tattered grey light suit that hasn't ever been dry cleaned since, he was facially impoverished and filled with destitute as Akari feels she was met by someone who has suffered much throughout his life. He finally speaks.

"We meet again…Mizunashi Akari. How was your beauty sleep?"

Confused by his first hand statement, Akari asks faintly to the mysterious person.

"Where...are we…?"

He speaks back to her.

"That's something you shouldn't have to worry about, think of it as somewhere that nobody will see us."

Akari continues with her questions.

"Who…are you…? How do you know my name…?"

He then smirks. "Oh Akari…you can't be telling me you've forgotten me after all these years now...at least have some semblance when you look back to your old friends. Or should I say…traitors."

Akari could not recall anything about his details, it was just a complete blank before her first flight of departure in Neo-Venezia. Even the photos shown of her past self in her mother's apartment were still too hazy for her to recall anything. She tries again to remember exactly about what he's trying to say but nothing comes out, the memories were lost.

"I'm so sorry…" as Akari elaborates his details. "Not even just that but…I honestly don't recall any sort of connection between you…what's your name...?"

Disappointed by her response, he speaks out his name.

"Tominaga Akise." He exclaimed.

Akari did not receive any reaction to it, it was as it was told.

"And you know something?" as he walked around her. "It'll be the last name you'll ever hear when I'm through with you." threatened Akise. "Remember the present that you gave me here?"

Akise points at his very left cheek, it was a long open scar that looks to be slashed by a paring knife.

"No way…it can't be…" as Akari raises big questions to herself about this bizarre conflict that she would ever do such a thing.

"Scarring me like that isn't a very nice thing to do you know." as he goes on. "Maybe returning the favour will teach you a lesson." as he pulls out a pocket knife from his coat and puts it near her left cheek.

Akari shivers in fear not knowing if he will torture her from the things he has said about her thus far. She always looked at herself as a fair lady who would never provoke anyone in any way, even when threatened. She pleads for her life.

"Please don't hurt me…I really don't remember anything about you!" panicked Akari. "I'd never hope to do anything like this to anyone ever! All these events that you are accusing me of, I'd never harm anyone for any reason! Whatever might have happened that I have actually done to you in the past, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…please…"

Akari starts to cry feeling helpless of the situation which she was unknowingly about between their history. All she could do was weep in her own despair.

Akise chucked by her notion and later laughed all the way down on the floor, it was a hilarious sight to behold for him.

"You for one must be very eager to die to say such pathetic words," as he gets back up and points the knife right at her neck. "What makes you honestly think that I'd ever have pity to a little pigshit like you after everything you've done to me?"

Akari still completely confused about the entire situation, she has not a clue what she has done to trigger these events. Everything to her looked like a giant misunderstanding.

Akari finally speaks in tears, "Is there anything I could do to make you happy?"

Akise laughs as he puts away his knife, "Why would I not be happy as of now? I just caught the very person that I can finally exact my revenge on."

Confused by his statement of revenge, Akari continues to try and coax the situation.

"What do you really want from me?" she cried.

"Isn't that a rather obligatory question?" scoffs Akise. I'm going to make you suffer, for as long as this day goes. Today is going to be extra special and you sure as hell will be a part of it. I assure you as well that nothing you do will take it away from us. Once I'm done prolonging your demise, I'll be…"

A phone suddenly rings from Akari's dress pocket. Akise takes the phone from her entangled body and looks at the call display.

"Who is this?" he exclaimed to Akari.

Akari was afraid to utter a response. She was completely unsure what might happen if she does.

"Answer me." demands Akise as the phone continues to ring.

Despite everything, Akari as always was honest in person and especially with the situation she's in, it would not have done any good even if she lied.

"My manager..." she replied.

As he recalls from the public TVs all across Tokyo, it immediately rings a bell to him who happens to be the same person advertising his Christmas glass products from Neo-Venezia.

"Looks like things have gotten a lot more interesting than anticipated, perhaps we can use this to our advantage." smirks Akise.

He immediately answers the phone before it hangs up.

"Answer it." as she hands it to Akari to her ear.

Akari shivers to answer the phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Akari?" Arata replies. "Why weren't you back in my apartment yesterday? Did you sleep over in your mother's apartment?"

Akari struggles to respond the actual reason, "Arata-san," as Akari replies, "The truth is…I really need your help from where I am…"

"What is that supposed to mean? Akari! Where are you right now?"

"She's fine with me here," as Akise cuts off the conversation. "I'm going to cut to the chase here and say what I have to say. Now from what I've heard of you who happens to be the head merchant of the Neo-Venetian marketplace, I'm expecting that you'd have quite an amount of wealth in your disposal to say the least no?"

"What do you mean by that?" confused by his statement.

"I want a ransom."

"NEVER. Who the hell is this?"

Akise chuckles in irony. "For someone that has no position of the situation here, you should learn to put your money where your mouth is."

Disgruntled by his statement, "You'll never break me for this."

"Every man has a weakness." he stated. "You know your business resides on her for your reputation or whatever Neo-Venetian bullshit she associates with. Isn't it quite sad that you would give it up just to save your own skin?"

Fumed by his accusations, "What good are you trying to accomplish by holding her on hostage?"

"I have my reasons. But don't worry, if you don't surrender to my ransom, I have another option in mind, and that's killing your hostess. Shall we go back on topic about this?"

Arata became furious. "You wouldn't dare! If you lay one finger on her..."

"You'll do what? I don't think you're in a position to make empty threats either. Hang up now and she dies a horrible death."

Feeling completely trapped by his scare tactics, Arata realizes he has to save Akari no matter the circumstances.

"Tell me what your ransom is." he replied persuasively.

A short moment of silence came between their conversation.

Akise finally announces the ransom in the sternest tone. "One. Billion. Yen."

"KISS MY ASS." as he raged on the phone.

"Arata please…", as Akari replied with fear…

The tension was extreme, how does an average person anywhere in the world even for the middle class to have access to a billion yen?

"The national security…will stop you." stated Arata with a sense of assurance.

Uncontrollably, Akise laughs maniacally.

"No one…can stop. Death."

Out of nowhere, he pulls a pistol from his back waist and puts a bullet on Akari beneath the left side of her clavicle.

Akari screamed in absolute pain, never has she undergo a wound as severe as any experience in her entire life.

"AKARI! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO HER?" screamed Arata.

Akise cuts off to his question. "You have exactly twelve hours to comply for my ransom before I put another bullet on her. And this time, it'll be on her head. If I see cops or any kind of security upon your arrival, I'll make sure that you watch her suffer before killing her. Since you're obviously making it too difficult to seal the deal, I'm just going to let all of Tokyo flag out everything that you're worth on every single news media of this incident. How does that sound for you should that ever happen?"

With a foul mouthful from Akise, Arata gripped in sheer anger and ferocity.

"You bastard…"

"I don't care what measure you have to take to deliver the money to me. I'm also aware that you have a GPS tracker between this phone so you shouldn't ever have problems finding me, I expect to see the entire ransom in person, no exceptions."

Akari really wanted to tell Arata to save her but it was just too impossible from such an immediate wound.

"And don't forget," as he continued on, "if you're even a minute late as scheduled, it's your loss."

Arata was without words as he continues to hear Akari in the worst condition possible.

"Live or die, make your sacrifice."

The phone hangs as the screams from Akari came to a dead silence.

For a long minute, he stood paralyzed by the fact that he allowed such a crisis to happen between them. Furious by Akise's wit of the situation, with no other option, he scrambles to multiple banks to try and withdraw his ridiculous ransom.

"Don't die on me Akari," as he repeats the very same words on his mind, "I'm coming for you."

* * *

Three hours has passed after the call, noon was finally set as the sun shines beside Akari. Akise later on went absent after since, she has no idea where he had gone to presuming that she was going to be monitored all day. Either way, she was trapped and freezing with a gunshot wound while struggling to survive in an unheated room.

Blood was trickling down her dress. Although most of the bleeding has stopped along with her screams of pain, the pain still stifles all across her body while she was having difficulty breathing.

In complete solitude, Akari spends her time thinking about her forgotten memories and later, the joyous times that she had with Aika and Alice back in Neo-Venezia when they were still singles. She wishes back those moments longing to feel better of herself despite her hopelessness on where she stands in this time of day.

Quietly, she then speaks to herself, "Why is this happening to me...what did I do to deserve this...?"

Just then, Akise arrives back with a surprise. Expecting that she was going to get harassed, something was not right as soon as she sees him. He was holding a small collapsible table, a first aid kit and also what it looks to be a large bento. Akari was feeling incredibly awkward about the situation.

He unfolds the table and places the bento for her. Is this an act of kindness? Akari was dazzled.

"I'm going to untie you temporarily," as he reached and cut down the ropes between her body and arms, "don't you even think about doing anything reckless."

Akari felt slightly relieved after being untied. Still feeling weakened while gasping for air, her legs however still remain glued to the chair.

As she opened the bento, she was in complete awe. The bento was incredibly fancy and luxurious. The quality of food and attention to detail being put into it apparently came from a Michelin star restaurant. It was something very special that such a thing would ever be possible for being taken hostage.

Akari felt overwhelmed by how much he must've spent to bring this to her personally. Not only that, he cleaned and bandaged all the blood dripping around her body and wound like a medic. Akari then speaks faintly.

"Why…are you treating me so nice all of a sudden?"

Ignoring her question, he pulls out from his pocket a tiny canister of tablets for her and places it with the bento. Akari has not a clue what they were as she has never seen or taken any sort of drug before.

"These are painkillers." as he describes them to her, "Take them with your miso, it'll ease your pain."

Akari was nearly tearing up for his unbelievable kindness.

"If you keep doing this to me…I'm going to cry..."

"Moron." he replied. "I'm only doing this so you won't be dead before I get my ransom. Don't try and misjudge me."

Regardless, Akari smiled at him. She still accepts it as an act of gratitude knowing that he could've just let her suffer throughout the day mercilessly.

Akari praises her meal before she eats.

"Itadakimasu." as she clapped her hands.

As she reached for the food while shaking, she was suddenly stunned by pain and drops her chopsticks, she could not tightly grip on anything in her condition.

Akise lets out a big sigh as he picks them up from the ground. "You really can't be helped huh?"

Remarkably, he kneels and reaches the food to her with them. He is actually feeding her like a baby.

Suddenly, Akari bursts into tears. Of all her saddest moments within memory, it was the first time she has cried the hardest as she covers her face in embarrassment.

As he continues to listen to her sorrow for a whole minute, he then responds.

"How am I supposed to feed you if you're just going to cry like this?"

Akari tries to settle down her emotions as she finally speaks.

"I'm so sorry…" explained Akari as she wipes her tears. "It was just a reaction." She then continues to get fed by him.

As he helps her take the tablets, cleans up for her after her meal and heads out to the door, Akari calls out to him at a distance.

"Thanks very much for the meal." compliments Akari for his thankless generosity. "What you did really meant a lot to me." giving him the most genuine smile like anyone she would've met back in Neo-Venezia.

Ignoring her compliment, he puts down her mess and approaches to her sincerely.

"I have to admit," as he smoothly touches her face, "you really look the prettiest when you're smiling."

He then waves her pigtails and heads back for the door.

He leaves the room again for a short while. Akari ponders again on what side of personality he is truly showing. Regardless, she is safe to say that he has demonstrated a positive persona of him. Perhaps he was trying to hint out that's he was crying for help from the inside? The question still stands between her in mystery.


End file.
